


Helpless Laughter

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted in response to: Remember when Dirk and Karkat found out they were both ticklish, they respected each other's boundaries about it, and also that Dirk enjoyed the loss of control that comes with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless Laughter

Fingers on skin  
inciting a riot of helplessness  
you did not ask for.

Cold shoulders and  
stiff words;  
you've had enough practice  
to keep people away  
(even when you don't want to)  
(not really)

Him, you didn't have to ask.  
A look you knew—  
Pity, mixed with  
"Thank god that's not me."

Late, lonely nights  
(as lonely as a night for two can get)  
you hand him a key made of laughter  
and hope there's still something worth treasuring  
in the hollow box you call a heart.


End file.
